The application of an acetic acid solution, and in particular a 3-5% acetic acid solution, is known to accentuate the visual appearance of lesions and other abnormalities in the vascular pattern of the tissue in the cervical region. Said accentuation is typically maximal at about 2 minutes after the application of the acetic acid solution. Moreover, the accentuation fades away at about 5 minutes after the application of the acetic acid solution.
It is desirable to acquire images of the gradual changes in the cervical region as a result of the application of the acetic acid solution. For that purpose, the Goldway SLC-2000B video colposcope may be used as described on a webpage consulted on Apr. 4, 2013 at the web address: http://www.healthcare.philips.com/main/products/goldway/gynecology-solutions/slc-2000b-video-colposcope/. The Goldway SLC-2000B video colposcope provides a so-termed image labeling mode which enables users to acquire a time-series of cervical images by looking at an on-screen timer and by acquiring individual cervical images, e.g., by pressing a button, at time intervals indicated by the on-screen timer. Typically, the on-screen timer prompts the user to acquire a cervical image every 20 seconds during a 5 minute time period, resulting in the time-series of cervical images comprising 15 cervical images.